Integrated circuits commonly include field effect transistors (FETs), in which a source region and a drain region are separated by a channel. A number of properties of a FET are determined by channel geometry, including channel width. Channel geometry is defined in part by the structure of a gate used to control current flow in the channel.
Properties of a FET affect the properties of the integrated circuit that includes the FET. For example, image sensors that include FETs as reset transistors, transfer gates, selection transistors, or source followers have properties that are affected by the gate structures of the corresponding FETs.